icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mak23686
Featured Articles Voting System I finished reading your blog about the new voting methods and I would like to expand on my alternative idea. I think that the one problem with the new plan is that now the voting is based on majority and luck. Sam/Jennette could still be featured every month simply because she has so many proponents. I agree that there is too much conflict over Sam and Carly being featured so I think we should make the three main characters off limits. (I've been waiting for Principal Franklin to be featured for months.)For episode, one month the choices could be limited to S1 episodes, the next month S2, etc. For media, latest DanWarp video or iCarly cast member music video. (Not decided by voting.) For quote, we could either wait to see what the featured episode is and then pick from that episode, or make the featured quote something from the last 1/3/6 episodes. I hope that some of my ideas will be helpful in resolving the featured article problem. Bolivianbacon 17:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Can we stop with the "Creddie isn't going to happen" blogs for a while. This style of blog is getting tired and worn out. http://bit.ly/qAuV5b - Another "This is why I think Creddie won't happen again" Blog. - Seddie shipper. http://bit.ly/rm2K2a - Why I Ship What I Ship. - ''Seddie shipper. http://bit.ly/owBkCD - ''Why Creddie Won't Happen again. - Seddie shipper. http://bit.ly/qM7jbw - Creddie & Rily: 2 BFF Ships Scorned? (I know this one isn't quite as bad, and it's not from a Seddier but it's part of the ongoing pattern), http://bit.ly/qRTUKQ - My view on Creddie. - Seddier. http://bit.ly/oNcKA4 - Without Creddie, There wouldn't be Seddie - Seddier. http://bit.ly/osOOIR - Seddie and Creddie And the usual Slick blogs which we all know about. These have all popped up in the last week or so, is it really neccessary for blog after blog telling us Creddie is dead? I know it's not exactly ship warring, but it's pretty close and in some cases has the same old 'bashy' arguments about being 'boring' or "looking like brother and sister". Just because something is covered with a "This is a seddie blog" doesn't mean it should be open slather to attack the other ship. Seddie is already in the process of getting another 4 episode arc, can we put a stop to more of these blogs until at least iLose My Mind? I'm not the only one who thinks it's getting a bit much, there's a conversation in the Creddie comments about it as well. Can't they celebrate Seddie without dragging Creddie into it? There's got to be a point where a shipping blog turns from pro-Seddie into anti-Creddie, and I think some of these have crossed that line. What do you think? Sockstar1 20:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) About the above ^^ Hi. I just have something to say about the message above. I wrote the Why I Ship What I Ship blog, and I said, "I advise you stay away from this if you are not a Seddie or Cibby shipper and get easily offended. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings, but I did warn you". I meant no harm. It wasn't even a why Creddie won't happen blog. I stated it was my opinion, and since I've been here under a month I wanted to tell people why I ship what I ship, and why I don't like the other ones. It was my personal opinion, and I politley stated why I dislike the other ones. I didn't mean to be inpolite; no one told me I was rude. And Sockstar has been anti-Seddie in the past. I get why he's upset, but doesn't that make him a hypocrite. Purpleluv1316 Talk 2 me! 20:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your blog was just one of the pattern. I said that some of the blogs might cross the line from pro-Seddie to anti-Creddie, not all of them, so you might not be part of that. I know you didn't mean harm, and that you just wanted to show your opinion. I don't think it's rude, but it's part of a larger issue, you aren't being singled out, so please don't take this as some kind of attack on you or your blog. I have no personal issue with you. As for "anti-Seddie" I generally leave my anti-Seddie viewpoints to appropriate pages (like Creddie) or in completely different websites. I have tried to take care to avoid being anti-Seddie in 'mixed' areas here and none of the admins have mentioned it as a problem so I will take that as a sign I'm not being a hypocrite. Thank you. Sockstar1 20:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Overly sensitive users I agree with purpleluv. Some people are seriously taking this whole creddie vs. seddie thing too far. They get easily offended and expect everyone to agree with them. For some really nice creddiers who have shown complete respect to seddie, I actually feel bad for them. Nobody means to offend them, but we are free to state our opinions on the ship aren't we? I really hate getting involved in these fights, but some creddiers who are constantly emphasizing their dislike (hatred) for seddie/(sam) and than are so quick to put people down for doing the same with creddie are being hypocrites in my opinion. Some people are coming off as extremely bitter just because they feel overruled by the majority. At first I felt really bad for them, but they've played the minority card so much that I honestly can't do anything but roll my eyes at them. I've read a lot of anti-seddie blogs. I'm tired of the whole big bad seddiers attacking the sweet innocent creddiers. I am not a creddie shipper, but I respect it.Don't people have a right to state what ship they prefer and why as long as they do it respectfully? I don't want to get into this. I just wanted to state my opinion. Just a thought, regarding the above. I really don't want to get involved in this. I just want to make note of one thing : On June 2, somebody posted a comment on the iDate Sam & Freddie page, saying that Carly would not date Freddie again. There was some talk about whether the comment was appropriate for the page, and then Eric the Grape stated, "Saying someone's ship won't happen is ship warring." His comment linked to this page, which actually does cite "Ship X will never happen" as an example of ship warring. (The comment I'm referring to is presently on Page 11 of the comments for the iDate Sam & Freddie page.) Now, we have seen a lot of people saying that Ship X, Y, or Z will never happen, so I'm wondering if this is another example of a rule that's never really enforced ... ? But it does exist ... Phenglei Kai 23:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ^^^ohh, so there is a rule against it? I never knew, no one brought it up. Well if there is a rule against it, then I take back what I said. I guess people do have the right to be angry. But what if they state it as a opinion rather than a fact? Re:"Creddie won't happen" blogs I think they count as ship warring. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 18:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I know I am not the first one complaining about this, but this has got to stop. Soon there will be no Creddiers on this wiki because of some hypocritical Seddiers making blogs about why Creddie won't happen. Isn't that shipwarring? It's completely unfair to Creddiers and everything we say on the Creddie page, some Seddiers have to say something. Creddie 4 Real 20:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Ip address Sorry to bother you but can you tell me if my ip address is still blocked? Im tired of using proxys SlappyWiggins 21:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Something on the wikichat is kinda ticking me off... http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Conversethatglowinthedark/Kickbanned%3F Can you just read my comment? And the situation is kinda weird anyway, two people are kickbanned and both say they don't see a reason - kinda another proof that this whole thing is a little out of control. Alica123 22:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Ip address Its the one that randomtime put on me thats giving me the trouble. If thats the one you removed then i should be fine. iSlappyWiggins 22:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure what that block is that you can't remove but I don't think it effects my system. It was the block by randomtime that was annoying anyway thanks for fixing it You guys picked a bad day to demote all the chatmods. Now, no chatmod is on and there's a troll by the name of Lauraisamazing, who claims to be John. She/he has hacked SeddieCherry and is cursing all over the place. Now's a good time for some mods to be online....Latersgee 20:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) @Lauraisamazing Soo @Lauraisamazing just hacked SeddieCherry's account and said she/he was going to hack @Churchpants's account next :/ She's also been on chat for 10 minutes swearing and causing problems and there are no mods on... Samlovesham 20:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The "newer" system seems kinda not to be the best solution too :/ (read title) because now there are some "hackers" (I'm not sure if I should really use that term) coming online, spamming the chat (with swearing words too) and "hacking" accounts of other users. There is no one online who can kickban them. Like it is right now, as the message by SLH above explained. Alica123 20:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Slight Problem... Since I can only be on chat a couple of times a day, I think we may need at least one more mod. Or have Eric and the rest of the admins come on more often, because I might not be here when there is a hacker or troll. Just a suggestion. Cartoonprincess Please ban Icarlyfreak101, she/he is spamming the Creddie page. Or atleast give him/her a warning. Creddie 4 Real 21:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Heads Up There's a new user in the chatroom called A SPAMMER. He/she hasn't done anything yet, but I don't have a good feeling about this at all. Just keep your eyes peeled. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) And Again They're all coming out of the woodwork today. Ban Headdickincharge. He's spamming the chatroom with gross sentences. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Help? Ummm theres a user called Headdickincharge being inapropiate on the wiki cht! Purple xx 19:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey...this is awkard for me to say...but im kind of in love with you. I understand if you don't love me back, but i just needed to let you know since i've had them cooped up for such a long time. Don't call me a PUPPET-The Rex Powers 01:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) There's a user by the name of Icreddie saying that he is sexy and telling AllYouNeedIsSeddie that she sucks d***. No mods online to kickban her at this hour. Latersgee 06:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I feel obligated to tell you this. Jon23812 was getting annoyed by SeddieCherry (now STADtapdancingcherryofseddie) on the chatroom and kickbanned her to make her be quiet. Then he unkickbanned her. When she came back, this was their exchange: TheSTADtapdancingcherryofseddie i was kickbanned and now im on... Jon23812 Maybe a glitch I talked to Cartoonprincess about it, and although he did unkickban her like right away, I felt it was a slight abuse of power. SeddieCherry's sister is now in the chatroom saying that SeddieCherry is crying. Don't know if that's true, but if it is, it's not good. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 01:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEELP someone is impersonating people -seddiafoeva- Total Bs Hey I got kickbanned from the stupid chat thing. Apparently they thought i was some stupid impersonator or something please fix it. SlappyWiggins 02:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Impersonators There are impersonators who keep coming on to the chat and they come when the real user leave so I think someone from the chat is the impersonator, and SlappyWiggins is the only one who gets mad when I kickban these impostenators so I think it's him. Jon23812 02:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I log in like I used to? Um I'm not sure if you can help with this, but I can't log into my old account, Emmygirl16. It used to be that I would be forced to keep changing my password to log in, but now the new temporary password won't even get emailed to me even though it said it would. I don't know why it does this but if you could fix it I would be very thankful :) Bye! Recent Events Recent Events Mak because of recent events I have done a lot of thinking. The very first thing I thought of when I heard about the katy situation was this can't be real. The second thing I thought of was how sick this situation is. As you know i'm an older male like yourself and I had to step back and reevaluate some of the conversations i've had with people from the wiki without realizing how old they are. I have made many mistakes and I would never deny that, and I wouldn't want to make any of the younger members uncomfortable, which led to my third thought. I talked to another older male on the wiki Tash1 and asked him if the older guys should walk away from the chat for awhile. I was just thinking I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable with me around the chat because of my age. Tash1 is a smart man and he made me think some more. He told me he believes it's more important to show the younger users that we can be mature adults and they have nothing to fear when we log on to the chat. So i've been sitting around all night trying to decide what to do leave, or stay. Mak I thought hard about this and I want to stay but I want to help if I can. I think I look at things a little more realisticly than some of the other mods. I'm not saying that they're doing a bad job because I think they do a great job. I know how to work the system and you know this. I know an IP block is uneffective. I know I have done some stupid and questionable things in the past. But if you let me help you I think I know of some effective ways to help ban people for good if neccessary. I ask you this who can spot trouble better than the people that know how to cause it? I'm normally on this wiki 8 to 10 hours a day, you need eyes and I can help you with that. If you dont want my help thats fine but remember the offer is always on the table. SlappyWiggins 05:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please read~Regarding @Katydidit Hi! I saw the blog regarding @Katydidit and the first thought that came to my head was, "Are you going to report him?" I saw that you were considering it, but, please, do it now! It's one thing to block him (which I was very happy for), but, in the case of @Katydidit, he needs to be reported. If he knows any of those four girl's personal info, anything from house adress to phone number, even state, they're in danger. I should know; my friends and I were in a situation like this a some years back and it wasn't pretty. Just a tidbit of info can put you in potential for danger. The authorities need to see that screencap and what he has said to the other girls. I've known of pedophiles like him who've traveled across different continents to meet girls half their age because of a teeny bit of info. This man may be blocked from the wiki, but he can possible still have e-mail addresses of those girl's or contact in plenty of other ways. This puts them in danger still. Anyways, even if he doesn't have any contact, what he did was still horrible and disgusting, not to mention illegal to talk to teen (and preteen!) girls in that way. I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable here knowing that this man could still access this wiki through a different location on a different computer. If you sent that screencap, some info about him, and evidence from what the other girls said (if they saved e-mails or other messages from him) such as what they said on their talk page. Does the chat have a history? If it does, you could send what he said to @Churchpants on it. I know I'm sounding nosy, but I've been through this before and it gets horrible even after you think you've solved the problem. Thanks for listening, Seddiegirl98 11:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Thanks a bunch. You did pretty much everything and I really hope all this gets resolved soon. Seddiegirl98 12:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 How do I add pages to the categoriy page? Link There is a problem. I tried leaving a comment on a page; it's a link about my blog that I just wrote. To double check that I posted the correct link, I clicked the link that I posted on the iLMM page, and after I clicked it, it says "THIS PAGE NEEDS CONTENT...blahblahblah" Here's the link I tried posting, please tell me if it works... http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MLEPresents.../iWould_Like_To_Thank_These_People... MLEPresents... 21:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... New admin? I know it isn't my place to recomend people to be admins, but if The Sam Puckett/Roxas wants to be an admin you should definitely consider it. She handled this whole situation amazingly. Plus, I think we need more girl admins. Bolivianbacon 23:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree with Bolivianbacon! Roxas is absoloutley brilliant on this wiki! IGeek 23:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Something else too I think you should keep the honors list on the homepage and the admins/bureacrats should nominate/choose people who deserve it every so often. It's nice to congratulate users who help the wiki so much. Bolivianbacon 23:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I Need to Tell You Something Important! Urgent! Hi Mak! As you may know, almost everyone on the iCarly Wiki is aware of the banning of Katydidit. We know that "Katydidit" is gone, but what if another ''person makes an account for the iCarly wiki and it's ''him? Well, we dont want to be judgmental, or anything, but we've noticed a "new" iCarly user known as "InCREDDIEble" . We are NOT '''stating that Katy is InCREDDIEble, but we sort of ''suspect ''it. Because, quite a few of us remember seeing '''another "''InCREDDIEble" ''on the iCarly Wiki.. We aren't saying that you and EricTheGrape should block InCREDDIEble, we are kindly asking if you can "keep an eye" out for InCREDDIEble and his/her actions. Please and thank you for your time, MightySeddieWarrior 03:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Along with @The Sam Puckett, @Hihi-Sama, @Seddiafoeva, @ChurchPants, @ILoveSeddie1234321, @RosalieTheBrave, @Jon23821, @iCarlyismelife, @Tash01, @Yanks28, @CartoonPrincess, @SlappyWiggins, @Latersgee, and @NeneG)